


Newtmas Missing Scene - The Scorch Trials

by chaotickatie03



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book/Movie 2: The Scorch Trials, M/M, Missing Scene, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: What did the Gladers do when the explosion in the tunnels separated them from Thomas?Missing scene from the book, with a little newtmas.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Newtmas Missing Scene - The Scorch Trials

The first thought that Newt had after the explosion was that Thomas was still on the other side. But he didn’t have much time to react when Minho pulled him backwards. He resisted at first but then let Minho take him down the tunnel. The two of them were running for a bit, trying to catch up, to the rest of the Gladers, when they eventually did. Jorge was with the rest of the Gladers but there was no sign of Thomas or Brenda.

“Where is he?” Newt questioned, glancing around at all the remaining Gladers.

“He’s safe. He has Brenda. She knows these tunnels like the back of her hand. We’ll meet them above ground eventually.” Jorge said, after no Glader spoke up.

“Well, how do we get out of these bloody tunnels?” He asked quizzically.

“There’s another exit further north. We can make it in a day's walk. I have two rules you have to follow. Don’t run, and stay quiet.” Jorge instructed.

Glancing around, Jorge nodded towards a dark tunnel, heading north, the Gladers assumed, and crept cautiously towards it. They continued on like that. Jorge would check every room to make sure it was clear of any Cranks, before walking down the tunnel and then checking the next tunnel. It was quiet and the process was fast once everyone got the hang of it.

Everything was going smoothly. They never encountered any Cranks, which most of the boys were grateful for. None of them were ready to face the thing that was outside their room windows.

Newt wasn’t really paying attention to the things or people around him. He was just worried about Thomas. He didn’t know where he was, if he was hurt or if he was alive. Thomas was alone with a stranger who could be trying to kill them all.

Eventually, the group made it to the surface without a hitch. As they stepped out of the dark tunnel, the sun was setting across from them. That was west. They had to continue heading north if they wanted to make it to the safe haven on time. But safe haven wouldn’t be the same without Thomas.

“We should camp for the night. Tomorrow we will set off North-West. I have a feeling where Brenda and Thomas will end up.” Jorge spoke softly.

With that, the Gladers followed Jorge into an abandoned building near them and they all tried to go to sleep. Newt was of the few who couldn’t fall asleep. His mind was racing with thoughts of Thomas. Was he ok? Was he hurt? Did Brenda betray them like Teresa and kill Thomas? Was he attacked by a Crank and left for dead by Brenda? Did she just abandon him after the explosion? Shaking his head, Newt turned onto his other side and tried to fall asleep. Minutes went by and he eventually fell into a nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

Newt woke with a start. He had just awoken from a nightmare he couldn’t recall. But, from the way he was panting and sweating, he probably didn’t want to remember it. The sun was just a bit above the horizon and the air was already boiling. Sitting up, he could tell that most of the other boys were already awake. Standing up, he limped over to Minho who was staring blankly at a wall hidden by some debris.

“Whatcha staring at?” Newt asked him as he glanced up at the wall.

On a big metal plaque, that reminded Newt of the plaque back in the maze, read  **Thomas, You’re The Real Leader** . Minho glared hard at it. He didn’t say anything or even glance over to Newt. He glared and once he felt satisfied enough, he stalked back over to the rest of the Gladers. Newt stared at it for a bit longer before joining the group also.

“Alright listen. I heard that some Cranks were having a party near where Brenda and Thomas should be. So we head there and we might get them before the Cranks do.” Jorge instructed.

The Gladers silently agreed with his plan. So, they cautiously weaved through the back alleys, heading north west. Newt was pleading to whatever higher deity was out there that Thomas would be alright.

They soon found the party and found out that both Brenda and Thomas were trapped in there. They formed a plan and attacked. After this, if Newt found Thomas dead he would bring him back just to kill him again. This crush was getting out of control but Newt couldn’t help it. Someday, Thomas will be the death of him.


End file.
